Their Fairytale Ending
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Clarisse and Joe are finally married and have escaped the reception. This is what happens on their wedding night with a brief mention of Mia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries.**

Clarisse is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, clad only in a piece of lingerie.

When she had walked into her bedroom and finished taking her jewelry off a few minutes earlier, she had been surprised to see a small, white box sitting in the middle of her bed. Joseph had been with her for the better part of the day, and when they decided to turn in for the night and go back to her suite after the young ones had taken over the reception, Joseph had decided to pick some things up from his condo before heading back to the suite. Therefore, it couldn't be from him. As she curiously opened the box, she saw a note sitting on top of the tissue paper.

 _Grandma,_

 _I know you might be wondering how I bought this today and how I got it in here. Let's just say, the maids can do anything if asked. I wanted to say again, congratulations! I am so very happy for you and Joe. You deserve this. I thought you might need this tonight, so have fun. I love you._

 _-Mia_

Once Clarisse had read the note, tremendously touched by her granddaughter's words, she nervously unfolded the Tiffany Blue tissue paper. Inside, laid a gorgeous piece of lingerie. She pulled it out of the box and surprised herself by slipping it on. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Running her hands over the silky satin, she takes in her reflection. She hasn't worn anything like this in god knows how long, and she can't believe that she actually put it on. It must have been at least thirty years since she's worn something like this. Covering her body is a navy blue lace satin slip that would normally be way too risqué for her, something more for Mia's age. Back when she was Mia's age, she was skinny and young, but now her body has changed with age and with kids. She knows that she's not as beautiful or as young as she once was, and she is scared of what Joseph might think of her when he sees her in this, when he sees her out of the gorgeous ball gowns, the always professional skirts, and the perfectly done hair and makeup. They have been close for a long time, a loving companionship, but had never dared crossed the fine line into intimate. She closes her eyes and hopes for the best.

Joseph had been watching her from just outside the bathroom and chooses this moment to walk in. He wraps his arms around Clarisse and softly chuckles when she jumps in shock. Her eyes fly open and she says slightly breathless, "You scared me."

"I can see that," Joseph notes with a touch of humor in his voice. He wraps his arms tighter around his wife and asks, "Penny for your thoughts? I hope you're not having any doubts."

Clarisse drops her gaze and sighs. "No, no doubts about what I did today. But, Joseph, I'm not as beautiful and young, or thin, as I once was…" As she says this, she feels Joseph pressing light kisses on the side of her neck and she leans back into him.

"You are still stunning, my love. And you are young to me."

"But I'm over sixty, Joseph. My body does not work the same as it used to."

"I'm sure your body still works perfectly. Now, since we are speaking about your beauty, I have to ask, when did you get this lovely piece of lingerie?"

Clarisse turns around in his arms, feeling the heat from his hands through the thin satin, and responds, "When I walked into the bedroom there was a little box on the bed. It had a note attached to it and this in it. It was from my granddaughter, well, our granddaughter. Apparently my staff can be easily persuaded to run errands, which includes buying lingerie for their queen. I don't even want to know what was running through their minds while they were picking it out."

At his wife's statement, Joseph cracks a rare grin. "Obviously the maids that you employ have good taste and know what looks wonderful on you. I think you look gorgeous, Clarisse. You always do."

She drops her gaze and says shyly, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Joseph brings his hand up and lifts her chin so their eyes meet. He leans forward and softly kisses her, brushing his thumb against her cheek. As he pulls back, he quietly asks, "So, did you get your fairytale ending?"

Clarisse stares at him with a look of awe on her face. "You know, that is the second time I've heard that phrasing today."

"I know," Joseph begins, and then continues when he sees a confused look on his wife's face, "I heard the first time."

"How?"

"When Mia was talking to you through the earpiece, you weren't the only one who was hearing it. All of the earpieces were connected; therefore, it was also going into mine." As soon as he finishes saying this, he hears Clarisse release a heavy breath. Even though he feels that she wants to say something, he continues. "I knew what she was talking about as soon as she said it, but I didn't think you were going to do it. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

Clarisse smiles softly and gently places a kiss on Joseph's lips. Before she pulls away, she murmurs against his mouth, "Yes, I did get my fairytale ending after all."

The magnetic pull draws their lips back together before they can fully be pulled apart. The tender kiss intensifies and becomes something more. Before she knows it, she is being picked up by Joseph's strong arms, the heat from his hands on the back of her thigh and around her waist making her feel braver than she really is. She has a brief thought about his bad knees, but soon forgets about it when he kisses her. As soon as her back hits the sheets of the already turned down bed, she knows that this marriage will be completely different from her marriage to Rupert. She's not just fond of Joseph, she loves him completely.

Just before Joseph turns off the light, he tosses his shirt onto the chair in the corner of the room, which gives Clarisse a moment to admire his defined chest and abdomen. It seems as though age hasn't affected him at all, still her formidable head of security. Once he turns off the light, he lies down on the bed next to her. Bringing his lips to hers, he kisses her fervently. Clarisse, having heard Mia say this once or twice, now realizes that this is what Mia meant when she said 'making out'. He then runs his hands up Clarisse's body and underneath the slip, drawing small circles on her thigh. Sliding the slip over Clarisse's head, he tosses it across the room, his desire for her building. Clarisse rids Joseph of the rest of his clothing and she takes this as a chance to run her hands over her husband's perfect physique. He runs his hand up the length of her body, stopping at her neck and pulling her in for another kiss. He trails kisses down her chest and then back up, placing a kiss on her collar bone and then on her lips, her back arching into his touch. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her as they get closer and closer.

* * *

Joseph wakes up in the middle of the night to a cool, empty sheet next to him. Glancing around the room quickly, he notices a sliver of light coming in through the cracked bedroom door. Pulling on his pajama bottoms, he quietly slips out of the bed and through the cracked door. As he looks around the suite's living room, he notices that the door to Clarisse's balcony is open. Looking past the door, he notices his wife sitting on the bench on her balcony, wearing nothing but a cream satin robe, bathed in the dim moonlight. He quietly makes his way over to her, hoping not to disturb the serenity that seems to surround her. As he walks through the door, he sees that she knows he's here.

"You can join me," Clarisse says as she places the champagne glass she is holding on the nearby table. She continues to talk without turning around to look at Joseph. "We're not separated by classes anymore, Joseph. You don't have to wait for my permission." After she says this, she feels the weight shift on the pad of the bench and is aware of a strong arm wrapping around her shoulders. She leans against the solid weight of her husband and sighs. After a few minutes of silence, she finally says, "Joseph, I am so sorry about what I did the other day. I'm not used to listening to my heart, but I should have." Once she says this, she turns to look at her husband for the first time since he had appeared. "I love you."

Leaning forward, he presses a soft kiss against her lips. "I love you too, Clarisse."

As they look back out at the night sky, Joseph places a small box on his wife's bare thigh. She looks down at the box and then looks back up at him with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Open it."

Clarisse does what she is told and opens the black velvet box. Sitting in the box is a beautiful diamond ring, simple but perfect. She always disliked the ring that Rupert gave her for their wedding. It was too big, too extravagant, nothing like what she wanted. Joseph knew her in ways that her previous husband never did. "It's stunning," Clarisse murmurs, her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Just like you," Joseph says with a smile. Slipping it on her finger next to the wedding band she received earlier in the day, he sees her eyes gloss over with unshed tears. He places a kiss on her ring finger, just above her newly placed ring, and then kisses her on the lips. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this. Reviews are loved!  
**


End file.
